


You should cocoa

by elliceluella



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, everything is soft and cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliceluella/pseuds/elliceluella
Summary: “Cocoa’s getting cold.” The reply comes with a side of sulking, but wisps of steam curl up from the cup when Aziraphale looks at it.Warmth and affection makes his chest grow three sizes, and his face goes all wobbly-soft— puddle face, Crowley calls it. “Oh. Thank-”“Don’t say it, Angel,” Crowley warns, but Aziraphale blithely ignores him, getting up to lay one on him by way of thanks, and then another one because pet names are a particular soft spot for him.





	You should cocoa

“Oi,” Crowley calls, lazily. Or at least that’s what it sounds like, to the untrained ear. 

It would take approximately six thousand years to understand Crowley, much less the deceptive—  _ shy _ , more like, but that word irked him so much he once sulked until he turned the oddest shade of green— workings of his voice, particularly when he doesn’t want anyone to know that he’s concerned—fine, fine;  _ invested _ — about something. Or someone.

“Hmmm?” Aziraphale only looks up from  _ Paradise Lost _ (oddly entertaining if not a tad inaccurate) after a long pointed silence.

“Cocoa’s getting cold.” The reply comes with a side of sulking, but wisps of steam curl up from the cup when Aziraphale looks at it.

Warmth and affection makes his chest grow three sizes, and his face goes all wobbly-soft— puddle face, Crowley calls it. “ _ Oh _ . Thank-”

“Don’t say it, Angel,” Crowley warns, but Aziraphale blithely ignores him, getting up to lay one on him by way of thanks, and then another one because pet names are a particular soft spot for him. 

A scowl begins to crawl its way across Crowley’s face but its menace gets hijacked by the twin patches of pink on his cheeks.

“I didn’t say anything,” Aziraphale says, torn between laughing and going “aww” and finally settling for raising his eyebrows instead. A fair bit of gloating might have also been present— he’s been getting better at it, not to mention it’d be difficult not to, when a simple action gets Crowley blushing like a schoolgirl. 

Crowley mutters darkly under his breath, something about being too disgustingly twee but he makes a pleased sound when Aziraphale settles in next to him on the sofa.

They stay that way for a while until Aziraphale startles all of a sudden, remembering his cocoa. 

“Don’t you dare,” Crowley mumbles into Aziraphale’s hair, tightening his arms around him when Aziraphale start to shift.

“But-”

“I’ll make you all the cocoa you want. Later.”

“Mm. In that case...” Aziraphale wiggles closer, turning just so and pressing his lips to Crowley’s neck, another thank you for another mundane act that is a miracle all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Always on the [tumblr](https://ellicelluella.tumblr.com/), as usual.


End file.
